Les personnages de Star Wars : des noms au hasard ?
by A.Casse-Noisette
Summary: Avez-vous déjà remarqué que les noms donnés aux personnages de Star Wars étaient pour beaucoup un peu étrange ? Non ? Dans ce cas, vous êtes tombés au bon endroit ! Décryptage et jeux de mots sur les noms des personnages !


**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Etant une grande fan de la saga Star Wars, j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu avec les noms des personnages. Parfois, j'ai fait des jeux de mots. (= Franchement, c'est à se demander où ils ont été pêcher certains noms._**

**_Je vous laisse découvrir tout cela. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ;)_**

**_Amusez-vous bien !_**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars._**

* * *

**Star Wars : les personnages et leurs étranges noms**

Shmi, Anakin et Luke** SKYWALKER : marcher dans le ciel. **Une coïncidence ? Je ne sais pas. À la base, George Lucas voulait appeler Luke "Starkiller" avant de changer pour Skywalker. En tout cas, si c'est une coïncidence, elle est bien trouvée parce que ça colle au personnage. Le Jedi peut être en effet considéré comme un sauveur puisque son rôle est de maintenir la paix dans la galaxie. De plus, Anakin est l'Elu ce qui donne encore plus de charme ;) L'Elu qui marche dans le ciel !

**ANAKIN **Skywalker : **Anakin - Arnakin. **Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai ! Le fait qu'il bascule du côté obscur est une grosse arnaque puisqu'il finit par revenir vers le bon côté. Non mais franchement, il aurait pu abréger tout ça et accomplir la prophétie dès le début ! Il n'y a pas à dire, Anakin Skywalker (Dark Vador), c'est une grosse arnaque !

**PADME** Amidala : "Pas-de-mais" ! Au moins, ça le mérite d'être clair !

**OBI-WAN** Kenobi : **Obi-Wan - Oublie-moi. **Oui, je vais chercher loin, c'est vrai . **Kenobi - Obéis.** Là aussi, je pousse peut-être un peu loin...

Padmé **AMIDALA : Amidala - amygdales **

Leia** ORGANA : Organa - organe (=**

**SHMI **Skywalker et** CHEWIE (CHEWBACCA) : **Ca vous fait penser à quoi ces noms ? À rien ? Vraiment ? Moi, ça me penser à **des marques de chewing-gum** !

**JAR JAR** Winks : **Jar Jar - Ja Ja !**

Dark **VADOR :** Vador - père en hollandais. Je me demande pourquoi ils ont traduit comme ça. Ils auraient pu mettre directement "**Dark Father**" non ? À mon avis, c'est simplement parce que ça sonne mieux !

Maître **YÔDA :** Maître **Yoga** ! Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'ils se sont inspirés de ce mot vu que le yoga c'est censé détendre. Et Maître Yôda, il représente la sagesse et aussi le côté zen quelque part du yoga (=

**PALPATINE :** Palais, palper...

**MACE** Windu : Mace - Face (=

Mace **WINDU** : **Windu - the window (la fenêtre) ou Windows 7-8 !**

Han** SOLO : Solo - clin d'œil au personnage solitaire avant sa rencontre avec les jumeaux Skywalker et son intervention au sein de l'Alliance rebelle ? **À nouveau, si c'est une coïncidence, elle est bien trouvée ! En plus, c'est également un clin d'œil aux futurs films d'Harrison Ford surtout pour la trilogie Indiana Jones où il joue de nouveau un personnage solitaire !

**R2-D2 : est-ce que le robot a été nommé ainsi afin de symboliser son amitié avec C-3PO ? Ou pour symboliser le fait qu'il accompagne toujours Anakin en mission puis ensuite Luke ?**

**JABBA LE HUTT: Jabba - Java **

Général** GRIEVOUS : Grievous - pénible en français. **Autant dire que ça lui va comme un gant ! Dans l'épisode III, il ne cesse de fuir et il est plutôt pénible comme adversaire, il faut bien l'avouer. Cependant, j'adore ce personnage surtout quand il tousse !

**JEDI : "Je dis" ou "Jeudi". **Bon bien sûr, toute personne qui connaît Star Wars ne le prononcera pas faux. Mais pour quelqu'un qui découvre, il a une chance sur deux ;) Sinon, le mot se prononce comme-ci "**_djédaille_".**

**SITH : sith - site internet (=**

**Beru et Owen LARS : Lars - liars (menteurs). **En ajoutant le "i", on obtient le mot "menteurs" en anglais au pluriel.

* * *

_**Voilà !**_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**Oh ! Bien sûr, il y a beaucoup d'autres personnages dans la saga. Mais j'ai nommé ci-dessus les plus connus ;)**_


End file.
